Dreamhaven: Max
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: Short One-shot based off 'Dreamhaven: A Chipmunk Story' - Chapter 13. Deleted scene. Idea from Periosha.   Alvin has a frightening encounter with a strange enemy.


**.  
><strong>

**Dreamhaven**

**Chapter 13 - Deleted Scene - Max**

**_Before you read this, please go back and read 'Dreamhaven: A Chipmunk Story' - Chapter 13  
>This is an idea given to me by Periosha. Thanks go to him. This is merely a deleted scene taken from the original cut. Enjoy...<em>**

~l~

_Shortly __after the conflict with the rat family in the farmhouse..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Simon sighed and walked over to him, putting a comforting paw on his brother's bare shoulder.<p>

"Alvin, it's alright, let's just not worry about it. We've all had a really, really long night and could do with some well-deserved rest, so let's go upstairs and get to it." Simon said with a smile, looking back at the other four, they nodded quickly. Jeanette was already yawning.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"I'll check this one, guys." Alvin said as he walked into a room the group was passing.

"Be careful." Vayle replied jokingly as the rest of them walked off to the next room.

Alvin walked further into the room slowly, despite Vayle's joke. He was still a bit on edge because of the rat encounter.

The room seemed to be a normal-sized one. Bed on one side of it, but the mattress was vacant, leaving only the wooden planks of the piece to sit there lonely, a couple broken.

In the middle of the room shown down the moonlight through a four-section window pane, illuminating the space of scattered object mess everywhere.

Things carpeted the floor like a tornado hit it. Books were tossed around carelessly, utensils were thrown about in a matter so 'cluttery'.

Despite that, Alvin didn't care. Since they were looking for a room with a nice bed, he discarded this one, but he decided to take a break. He was slightly worn out from his surprise attack a few minutes earlier.

So he spotted a bundle of blankets in the corner, smiled, and walked over to it.

Alvin disregarded the fact that they were dusty and dirty. He just walked up to them, and plopped down, a tiny wave of gray dust 'poofed' into the air.

He sighed in comfort as his soft furry body seeped deep into the soft blankets, engulfing him comfortably as his eyes drifted to tiredness.

That's when he heard a small chuckle sound from the other side of the room.

Instinctively, Alvin quickly pushed himself upward, hopping to his feet and spinning around.

A chipmunk sat across the room on a chair in a corner. His bright silver hoodie flashed through the dim darkness brightly, crisp-brown fur easily visible through it.

A bright blue shining 'M' was spotted in the middle of the hoodie.

The chipmunk was smiling dully at Alvin, flipping a toothpick through his fingers.

"What do you want?" Alvin asked testily, paw poised to his right.

The chipmunk gave another chuckle as he answered.

"Wouldn't the proper question be 'Who are you'?"

Alvin narrowed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood to ask proper questions," he growled.

"Is that so?" The chipmunk asked, standing up and hopping off the chair, walking a few steps toward Alvin.

Alvin flexed his paw dangerously.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to deal with impolite people." The chipmunk's grin disappeared as he glared at Alvin, who glared back, silent as he waited for the chipmunk to say, something.

But he disappeared.

Alvin's eyes went wide with surprise as he looked around. The strange chipmunk had just vanished into thin air, leaving behind a tiny puff of dim smoke.

Alvin felt a paw clamp onto his neck.

He looked back forward. Sure enough, there stood the silver-clad chipmunk holding Alvin by the throat, lifting him into the air.

The attack came out of nowhere, Alvin was taken by surprise.

"Argh! Let me go, you scum!" Alvin roared as he reached his paws up, trying to pry the chipmunk's away.

But his strength seemed to be completely vacant. Alvin couldn't do anything and was practically powerless.

"LET HIM GO!"

The chipmunk grinned as he turned around and spotted none other than Ether, standing in the doorway.

He tightened his grip on Alvin's throat.

Ether narrowed her eyes for a moment, staring with anger back at the chipmunk grinning at her.

She flexed her black paws…and lunged.

The chipmunk's grin immediately disappeared as he released Alvin, dropping him to the floor below. And just like his grin, the chipmunk himself, also disappeared.

Alvin gasped for air as he grabbed at his sore throat, choking.

Dazed and dizzy, he slowly looked up…and screamed silently.

In her baby green nightgown, stood the black chipette, soft fur trembling all over with her bright eyes wide with shock…from the thin silver blade protruding from her back.

One paw on her shoulder, the other clenched onto the blade handle tightly, the chipmunk chuckled darkly as he stared into Ether's shaking eyes.

He slowly turned around, staring at Alvin as he roughly yanked the blade from Ether's stomach, releasing the chipette and letting her drop to the floor with a '_thud'_.

Alvin's eyes followed Ether as she dropped down to the hard wood floor, unmoving, eyes shivering slightly as she lay there quietly.

He didn't make a sound. His mind was completely blank as the utter deafening silence screamed at him from all around.

His mission, his task as a guardian, was over. He had failed. He allowed himself to be snatched up by some random enemy. Ether had tried to save him, and she paid his price for it.

Ether would now die in front of him because of his tiny slip-up.

Everything, Everyone, all that is in the world, in Dreamhaven…was gone, and it was all…his fault.

The chipmunk laughed again as he walked away, holding the crimson-dripping blade in his paw tightly.

But everything should be plunging into chaos right now. It should all be falling into an eternal pit of hell. Worlds, dimensions, heavens, hells, all should be crashing down into one big inter-dimensional vortex of infinite doom and suffering.

All creatures, aliens, humans, everything, should be in the process of universe-wide ravaging at the moment…but it wasn't…what was happening?

The chipmunk stopped at the door, turning around and glancing at Alvin again. "Let's see who else I can find, eh?"

And with that, the chipmunk laughed darkly again as he swept out of the room, blade glinting.

Alvin's eyes shook slightly as he stared at Ether, her still body looking cold in the moonlight blaring down upon her.

Black fur was not soft and blowing in the tiny breeze anymore. Her soft stomach did not rise and fall with each precious breath of life from the small female chipmunk.

Her nose did not quiver with every snore, because it was not sleep that had befallen the hard-headed warrior and keeper of existence...

It was something…else.

Alvin's mind finally started to spin as he took in what happened. But his mind worked more, and Alvin remembered what he had heard.

The naked chipmunk slowly rose to his feet, pushing himself up with trembling bare limbs as he kept his eyes fixed on Ether.

But as he stared at her utterly still form, he refused to believe it. He shook his head quickly, clearing his mind as he focused.

"J-just wait, E-Ether." Alvin spoke quietly as he took a few trembling steps away.

"I'll…be right back." He said as he spun around and took off out the bedroom door after the chipmunk.

…

Alvin sprinted through the hallway on all fours, quickly checking the bathroom and other two rooms of the house, finding them empty of anything.

He quickly rushed to the final room, approaching the door slowly, his tiny pawed feet creeping up on it, as he was terrified of what he might find within.

But Alvin gulped in his saliva, the annoying liquid only making him thirsty.

He slowly peeked around the doorway…

The chipmunk had already been through much…including what had just happened to Ether.

But nothing was as terrifying…or as gut-wrenchingly soul-shatteringly horrible as what Alvin saw…

He stared at it…the blood, the fur…the…everything…

Alvin's heart dropped to a level he had never known would exist within him.

He didn't know what was happening anymore. But the scene before him made him want to just throw his entire life away.

He didn't know if it was real or a hallucination. But it was so horrible that Alvin couldn't stand to look at it, or look away. It was enough to break his soul completely…to _shatter_ him.

Instead of tears, nothing at all came from Alvin's utterly still eyes as they focused on the one thing that made him wish for death beyond all else.

He didn't even know if he was breathing anymore. He didn't care. If he stopped, he would embrace it. The end is all that he wanted to come right now.

He didn't care for anything in life anymore…but he couldn't look away.

"Quite the artist, I am. Eh?"

But Alvin moved not an atom's length even as the blade-wielding chipmunk walked up to him, grinning widely.

His eyes didn't falter. His gaze was so solidly formed on the one thing that made his entire mind was to rip himself to pieces, and he wasn't looking away.

"You did this…"

"Aye, I did indeed, Alvin." The chipmunk replied, stepping in front of Alvin, cutting him off from staring at that…_scene._

Alvin stared into the chipmunk's eyes…

"Please…"

The chipmunk just smiled, shaking his head pitifully as he clenched his blade tightly.

"I was hoping you'd be stronger, Alvin." The chipmunk said dejectedly, "I really was."

The blade pierced through Alvin's chest.

The naked chipmunk gasped in shock from the agonizing pain. But Alvin was unable to speak, his voice was completely gone.

The chipmunk pulled Alvin close and brought his mouth to his ear.

"Remember, you can never tell whether you're living a dream or walking in reality. Your enemies may be fighting you in the real world, Alvin, but there are times when dreams can just as well kill you. Karceron is not to be messed with. You have no idea of his demented nature and his power."

Alvin continued to stare forward at the horrible scene as he listened to the chipmunk's words.

"Know your enemies well. And trust only the allies that you can. Realize the true power of dreams. And recognize the angels and demons, because they may be the ones that trick you above all else."

The chipmunk smiled once more as he brought Alvin closer again, his mouth grazing against Alvin's ear.

"And Alvin? ...Beware of the Titans."

Alvin gasped again as the chipmunk sharply yanked the blade out from his chest, releasing him.

"Remember this, and you might live to see another day…"

The chipmunk faded away into the darkness, leaving behind utter silence once more as Alvin dropped to the floor with a _'thud'._

A dark chuckle was heard through the darkness.

"The name's Max, by the way."

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Alvin! Alvin! Get up!"

The naked chipmunk slammed his paws into the blankets, pushing himself upward quickly.

He was silent as he looked around frantically, searching his surrounding as he flexed his paws outward, standing up.

"Alvin? What's wrong?" Ether asked, completely confused as to why the chipmunk was acting so…alert.

He flinched in surprise as he turned and spotted Ether standing there next to him.

Staring at her in complete disbelief and shock…Alvin said nothing.

Not a single word was spoken as Alvin stood there silently, tears brimming in his eyes.

'_W-w-was that all just a d-d-dream…?'_ He asked himself, eyes quivering as he looked down at Ether's stomach area, seeing nothing but the lime-green fabric, ending in a lighter green stripe, her black glossy fur showing below.

Ether just stared at him, blushing slightly as he looked her over slowly.

With tears in his eyes, Alvin lunged forward, bringing the chipette into a loving hug...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks go to Perry for the wonderfully epic idea, and OC, Max.<strong>_

_**...**_

**There is no Haven to the Sanctum (BusyLovingChipmunks) **


End file.
